


Just When You Almost Gave Up Your Dreams.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt superpowers for Dark bingo, for song: No boundaries glam bingo, dream for lover100, obedience for kinkbingo, secret identity discovered for HC-bingo and fallen angel for angst-bingo. Tommy has a very strange dream or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just When You Almost Gave Up Your Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not as cracky as it sounds. Lyrics from the song No Boundaries, which I do not own.

Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait?  
Every moment lasts forever  
When you feel you lost your way  
　

When he hears the song he knows he has to be dreaming. That seductive voice, singing to him from the balcony, but even though he knows it has to be a dream, Tommy gets out of his bed, his feet obeying his need to seek out the man singing to him. He finds the man again, face hidden in shadow, his identity a secret, his body in the moon light and Tommy wishes he could see more of him. 

　

 

And what if my chances were already gone?  
Started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason  
To fight and never walk away  
　

"Stay where you are," A booming voice says and Tommy obeys, even though it's his dream and he should do what he likes, but his obedience is always complete when it comes to this dream man. Only as he stops walking this time, he trips over the rug and the man stops singing to him. As Tommy falls forward, dangerously close to the rail, the man moves unnaturally fast, body blurring he moves so fast and he catches Tommy and for the first time he sees the man. It has to be a dream, the man is so handsome, like an angel, but he's all dressed in black and it makes him think of an angel, but a fallen angel. And his secret identity is revealed, he can see his dream man's face for the first time. 

　

"How did you catch me?" Tommy asks as the man sets him on his feet.

　

"I can move faster than a human," The dark haired man says and Tommy frowns.

　

"Are you a superhero?" Tommy asks. He's never dreamed of a superhero before.

　

"I have what you would call super powers. I can move fast, I can fly, it's how I get up here every time. I have many powers, but I'm not a super power," The man says, his hands still resting on Tommy's arms.

　

"Then what are you?" Tommy asks.

　

"I'm Adam." 

　

"What are you, Adam?" Tommy thinks he should know. It's his dream after all, but he doesn't know. And he wants to discover this man's secret identity. Dream or not, he wants to know.

　

"A man with super powers as you would call them, a fallen angel as my brothers would call me," Adam says softly, revealing his secret identity after weeks of Tommy just listening to him sing. 

　

"A fallen angel?" Tommy repeats, this has to be a dream. He doesn't even believe in angels, but then he doesn't believe in super powers, but Adam shouldn't be able to get to his balcony. The fire escape isn't close to it and he had moved so fast, it must be a dream, it must.

　

"Yes, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you called to me. Every night you call to me," Adam says softly, one hand cupping Tommy's cheek again and he starts to sing.

　

 

With every step you climb another mountain  
Every breath it's harder to believe  
You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing

　

　

"Your voice is beautiful," Tommy says softly and it is, so beautiful that there is a heaven, Tommy believes Adam came from there.

　

"Thank you," Adam smiles softly.

　

"How did you fall?" Tommy asks, because he doesn't know how that works. He's never been one to go to church.

　

"I wasn't obedient enough. Can you obey, Tommy?" Adam's voice is like pure sex and Tommy thinks maybe he should dream more often if he creates men like this, gorgeous men with super powers and a heavenly voice. 

　

"Depends on what I'm being asked to do," Tommy admits.

　

"What if I tell you to kiss me?" Adam asks and Tommy thinks, it's only a dream. Well, it doesn't matter if he's more obedient than he normally is. Adam is a stranger, a fallen angel and Tommy wants to kiss him, so he steps forward and kisses Adam. He's kissing a man who's identity he's only just discovered, a man he hardly knows, but even if this wasn't a dream he thinks he would have to obey Adam's request for a kiss. For an angel Adam sure can kiss. He leaves Tommy breathless, knees feeling weak.

　

"Take me to bed," Adam orders and Tommy obeys, leading Adam, his own personal superhero fallen angel into his bed. It might be a dream, but he doesn't want it to end and he thinks it will end if he doesn't obey Adam. He doesn't want it to end and obeying Adam feels right.

　

"Take off your clothes," Adam tells him and Tommy does, as quick as he can. 

　

"You're more obedient than I have ever been, but I think you don't normally take orders. And I don't think you are doing this because you fear my super powers," Adam says softly as Tommy sits down on his bed, totally naked, while Adam stands beside him, fully dressed.

　

"I'm not afraid of you, I just want you, for some reason it feels right to be obedient when it comes to you." Maybe because it's a dream or because of Adam, but it has nothing to do with Adam's powers or the fact that he is a fallen angel.

　

"Get on your knees," Adam says and Tommy falls obediently to his knees. Adam unbuckles his own belt, unzips and pulls his cock out and his order for Tommy to suck it has barely passed his lips before Tommy wraps his own lips around Adam's cock. He's on his knees, sucking off an angel, hard as he does it, turned on by sucking off an angel. 

　

"Good boy," Adam says softly and Tommy moans around Adam's length, licking and sucking. Now he knows the identity of Adam, the man who sings that song to him and he wants to obey Adam, to bring this beautiful fallen angel pleasure.

　

Adam thrusts into his mouth a little, but still careful not to choke Tommy, considerate in the way many of Tommy's past lovers have not been. His dream man, he never wants to wake up.

　

Adam doesn't really warn him before he comes, but Tommy can tell he's getting close and he chooses to keep taking Adam in his mouth, groaning around Adam's cock as he comes. The moment Adam stops shooting he pulls Tommy to his feet, licking into his mouth, tasting himself and Tommy can't believe an angel is so dirty, he loves it. 

　

"Lie down on the bed," Adam orders and reluctantly Tommy draws back from Adam and lays back down on his bed, above the sheets. Adam climbs up with him, his body straddling the lower half of Tommy's body, licking a long stripe over the underside of Tommy's cock, making him whimper and beg for more.

　

Adam goes down on him then and Tommy sees stars as Adam deep throats him. His hips buck, but Adam doesn't seem to care, doesn't even try to hold him down. He doesn't last long, it's too good and Tommy has been turned on ever since he heard Adam singing to him. When he's finally stopped coming, Adam kisses him again.

　

He leaves Tommy lying on the bed, blissed out and naked, he hears Adam go to the balcony and begin to sing.

　

 

Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries!  
There are no boundaries!

　

"Goodbye Tommy," Adam says and by the time Tommy looks up and to the balcony, Adam is gone without a trace. It had to be a dream, but the pleasure feels so real. Dream or not, Tommy cannot wait for night to come again.

　

The End.


End file.
